Eshtemoh Cosimo
Eshtemoh Cosimo was the Supreme Commander of the Black Star Confederacy's Defence Force from 17 ABY. History Eshtemoh Cosimo was born on Fuller. His parents moved to Killian when he was three, and both got jobs as factory workers. When Eshtemoh turned eighteen, he enlisted in the Confederate Navy as an Able Rating, and was attached to the frigate Impervious under Lieutenant Commander Ton Lind. On his twentieth birthday, he was promoted to Petty Officer, and transferred to the Iron Duke-class Destroyer Cutthroat, where he served for two years. During this time, he received a promotion to Chief Petty Officer. After two years, he was transferred to the Warlord-class Light Cruiser Achilles. The commander of the Achilles, Line Captain Ton Lind, noticed him and at the age of twenty-three, Eshtemoh was sent to the Black Star Military Academy on Fuller, where he graduated first of his class. He returned to the Achilles with the rank of Sub-Lieutenant. When Ton Lind was promoted to Commodore and transferred to the Skaadi-class Cruiser Sword of Vengeance, Cosimo elected to go with him. Impressed by the display of loyalty, Lind made Cosimo his XO. At the same time, Cosimo was promoted to Lieutenant. While under Lind, Cosimo rose in the ranks, earning a promotion to Lieutenant Commander, and then Commander. Finally, at the age of 29, Cosimo was given his own command, the Warlord-class Light Cruiser Chimaera. While commanding the Chimaera, Cosimo fought several skirmishes against pirates. He formed a team together with Commodore Lind, and their teamwork was so impressive, that Cosimo was promoted to Line Captain when he turned 33. He was then promoted to Commodore, and given command of the Dread-class Battle Ship Templar, mostly through the efforts of Lind (now a Vice Admiral). He commanded the Templar at Drillaria, earning the Confederate Cross, as well as an Admiral of the Fleet Citation, awarded by First Admiral Joran Thorn. At the same time, Cosimo was promoted to Rear Admiral. After Drillaria, Cosimo served as a member of the First Sector Fleet, being promoted to Admiral at the age of 38. When Joran Thorn was elected President, he was promoted to First Admiral, and given command of the First Expeditionary Fleet (now the First Battle Group), a position he held until 14 ABY, when he was given command of the First Battle Fleet. He led the fleet from his flagship, the Armageddon-class Star Dreadnought Pallida Mors, and commanded the fleet during the Battle of Chil'a'Chin. After Chil'a'Chin, he returned to Confederate space, where he was awarded the Distinguished Service Medal and given command of the Confederate First Battle Group. He helped end the Confederate Civil War by contacting the Kartanin Dominion and soliciting their aid. After the war was over, he was promoted to Supreme Commander, replacing Mark Lucas and Ton Lind who both retired. Personal Status Eshtemoh married his future wife Mika in 10 BBY. Together they had two sons, Marko and Miros. Marko was a member of the Confederate Navy like his father, and in 17 ABY he commanded a Dread-class Battleship in the Confederate Reserve Fleet with the rank of Captain. He was married to Tira, with whom he had a daughter, Niki. Miros was a Major in the Special Operations Brigade. His assignments were classified. Distinctions *Star of Valor with one Bar *Confederate Cross *Distinguished Service Medal *Admiral of the Fleet Citation *Drillaria Campaign Tab *Ida Campaign Tab *Xen'Chi Campaign Tab *Civil War Campaign Tab *Naval Badge Active threads None at the moment Category:Characters of JagtaiCategory:Featured ArticleCategory:Notable CharactersCategory:Black Star Confederacy CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Fullerites Category:NPC